The way real man does
by Niks31
Summary: He's not afraid to express his feelings and get what he want. We'll he show his real side to her this time? Warning: lemon


It was a storm. A storm in a desert is a rare thing. But when it comes it's an absolute expression of magnificent power of wind and rain like passion. With a loud crack lightning carved its' pattern in the night sky. Temari shuddered. Even though she was at home, in her warm and comfy bed she felt uncomfortable. For a second everything went silent. Then another crack, and sound of heavy drops falling on the roof.

She tried to fall asleep but couldn't because right now she felt really alone and scared deep inside. "_I guess it's all about this thunder_"- she thought. After several minutes struggling and tumbling under thin sheets she gave up and just was laying there staring at the ceiling. Suddenly her attention was caught by barely audible sound.

Knock…knock…somebody's been knocking at the door…

Temari thought: "_Ridiculous! Who'd come here at 2 o'clock when a fierce storm is outside. It's raining cats and dogs!_". She decided to check whether it was just her imagination and left the bed wearing nothing but panties and short white top. Approaching to the door Temari felt somebody's chakra. Immediately tensed she grabbed kunai from small table near the door.

- Who is it?

- Me… - answered a hoarse voice

- Shikamaru? – Temari opened the door quite surprised and then image came to her sight shocking her. He was leaning at the door frame searching for support… covered with blood, dirt…soaked wet. His hair wasn't in a usual style. It was plastered across his face, hanging loosely barely touching his shoulders.

- Come in. What's happened?

He warely came in making each step with visible effort.

- I … was just passing by… had some business… but these storms in Suna… - his voice trailed off. He was too weak even to speak. Water was running down his vest creating a puddle on wooden floor.

Temari couldn't see him well because the lights were off. But she felt and it was enough.

- You have to undress and take a shower. Are you wounded? – she said approaching. ("Why am I stuttering?")

He remained silent.

- OK. Come here – said Temari guiding him to her small bathroom. When she turned on the lights the reality hit her hard. Shikamaru was in a total mess. She began putting off his vest, his pants, shoes. Clothes heavily fell to the floor. There was some blood on his chest but she figured out that it wasn't his feeling relief. Kunoichi turned on hot water and soon room became warm. Even though she was in, so to say, shock Temari managed to think: "_What should I do with his boxers? Should I leave him alone now? I don't want to_". Unconsciously she began checking him out. A hot flush came to her body. "_Oh, God! He's so hot… just look at that abs_".

She stopped spacing out when Shikamaru turned off the water and set in a tub.

- So I'll just go then… When you are ready….

- No. Stay. – It wasn't a plea. It was a statement. Shikamaru was sitting in tub looking right inform of himself with face lacking emotions completely.

- OK. So I'll help you wash since you're too exhausted. – She said lowering to her knees.

About 40 minutes they shared bathroom in a complete silence. Shikamaru staring at the wall and Temari washing his body and cursing damned boxers for hiding such a piece of art from her. Eventually the cleaning was done and Shikamaru came out of the tub to dry himself. Color's returned to his cheeks so he was OK now. But Temari wasn't. The tension inside her body was building up each second. Staring at his perfect body she forgot that she's wearing almost nothing. Suddenly she felt cold and realized: her top was wet and she was fully exposed to him. Her nipples disloyally perked and wet cloth gave a great view of round breasts. She bit her lower lip…

Suddenly she was pressed tightly to wall. His hands were all over her body, groping her buttocks and breasts. His lips were on her neck, his tongue and teeth on her earlobe. It felt like a dream.

"_Am I sleeping or it's real? God, I want you so much_" – she thought. Like he heard her thoughts he started peeling of her panties, sliding down her long toned legs. She tried to say something but no sound escaped her parted lips. But he started talking pressing his member to her pelvis.

- Please.. let me…baby

Temari never thought he'd use this trivial word. But right now he sounded so dominant and sexy so she decided not to complain about his vocabulary.

His head rested in the crook of her neck shamelessly pressing his fingers at her clit. Two fingers easily slid inside causing a shock from blond. ("_I'm already so wet? How? When?"_). All thoughts were forced out her head as he began moving his fingers inside. ("_Is it a one night stand? How we'll deal with this later?_")

- I love you… do you know how long I've been waiting for this? Thinking about you while touching myself, Mari?

- What? You're just stressed…Don't say things you don't mean – she said looking at him

Shikamaru slowly raised his head looking back in her eyes. His look said more than words. So needy, stern and bottomless.

- It's true that I'm stressed now. I've got ambushed but that doesn't change a thing…Also you should already know I say only things that I mean

A heavy silence hang in the air. Now it was her turn to make a move.

- Yeah… right

Her hand touched his wet boxers and started pulling down. Temari couldn't help but marvel at how well-built and thick he was. (_"I guess boy's grown up now"_). She slowly stroked him never breaking eye contact.

- Do you like it?

- Never know until get a try – she said with a little smirk.

- Then try – said Shikamaru slightly pushing her down.

Temari came to her knees and licked the tip. Grabbing the base she made a slow, long lick and then took it entirely in mouth. Suddenly she swallowed very deep till the tip touched her throat.

- Yes! – his eyes literally rolled inside his head. (_"I have to stop or I'll cum"_). Shikamaru pulled Temari up and kissed here passionately pinching her right nipple. ("_Wanna hear her scream and cry in pleasure"_).

- Maybe we'll change place?

- Sure… (his voice sounded husky and heavy).

Temari turned her back on him, got rid of the top and started walking to the bedroom. She crawled on bed staying on fours and watching Shikamaru come closer. His tip just touched her entrance but she wanted more. And he only teased. Never entering he began to glide his member along her wet lips.

- Ah…come on… put it in… please ("_Oh, shit, I said *please*?_")

- As you wish – said Shikamaru as he pushed inside her hard. She was so tight that he could cum right there but managed to hold. Shikamaru started to move… painfully slow. Temari thought she would gone crazy – it brought her to heaven and made longing for much more. Small drops started rolling down her inner thighs. She was drooling. ("_Damn, she's so wet"_).

- Mari, flip over…

He laid her on back spreading her legs as wide as he could. He entered and she screamed shutting eyes from flow of pleasure.

- No, don't close your eyes. I want you see how deep I go inside you, - he said setting a steady rhythm.

Temari felt she was close. He was hitting her spot.

- Yes, right there… I'm gonna….

- Agh… - for the first time he closed his eyes frowning like he was in pain. Shikamaru came hard.

The feeling of thick liquid hitting her inside made Temari cum right away. When her convulsions ended she realized that her hands were in pain because she grabbed headboard too hard. Shikamaru heavily fell near her embracing.

- Thank you

- For what?

- For letting me in

- You're welcome


End file.
